1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, display control methods, and programs and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus, a display control method, and a program for providing a graphical user interface (GUI) that is intuitive and easy to understand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers with audio visual (AV) capability have been popular in recent years. Some of such personal computers are supplied with a remote control as an accessory, as in the case of AV equipment such as television receivers and hard disk recorders.
With a remote control, the user can change the channel of a television program displayed on a personal computer and can control the volume of music played on the personal computer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-157140 discloses a technique for displaying a launcher as a GUI for improved usability. The launcher has buttons, each being assigned a predetermined operation.